Meriden
Meriden (メリデン "Meriden") is the captain of the Plague Pirates and a former captain of the Marines. He was sentenced to death for an attempted assasination of a fleet admiral, but was spared the ultimate penalty by Zira Tristar and other rebels. He is a cruel and manipulative man of few words and a powerful disposition, and has a large bounty, larger than all other characters seen so far. As such, he wields fear as his greatest weapon. He is one of a few pirates immune to seastone due to his Devil Fruit ability, and thus makes him very dangerous to friend and foe alike. Personality Meriden is a cold, evil man who believes that fear is the greatest treasure for any pirate. As such, he only chooses the toughest and most dangerous pirates to be in his crew. He is also manipulative and sly, able to keep his position as a captain in the Marines despite his tendancy to murder the innocent until he attempted to kill a Fleet Admiral. He also sees everything in the world as being for himself, be it gold, Devil Fruits or even entire islands, and he will fearlessly destroy anyone who opposes this view. Due to this, the island he took over during the Dragon Atol Arc was devoid of pacifists or wealth. Relationships Crew He maintained a healthy, trustworthy crew despite his harshness. His crew, consisting of Zira Tristar, Shilton Hale, Typhus and Paraguay Anya, always fought hard under his reign. However, he lost perhaps his best crewmate due to his violent attitude. He also controlled members of Shilton Hale's crew during the assault by Marines in the Dragon Atol Arc, but without Anya, his rule was short lived. Friends He maintains that he has no-one to match his equal, but was good friends with Tarasque D. Arc when the two crews seperated after his near execution. When they reunited, the friendship was quickly severed after Arc left both crews and helped to rid the world of the Plague Pirates. Enemies His main enemy is the World Government, having escaped his own execution. So far, his high bounty is due to clashes with the Marines along the East Blue. His next biggest threat is Anya, who fights against him due to her mistreatment. He is the current enemy of the Doomsmile Pirates, especially Nero who beat him in combat. He was later defeated and captured by Arc, which futher enraged him and broke the close ties between them. Story Details Post - Wrecker Arc The first mention of Meriden was in the last chapter of the Wrecker Arc, after the Doomsmile Pirates left Hyena Coast. Nero explained that he heard rumours of the Marine Outlaw, but dismissed his appearance at the next port in the Dragon Atol. Dragon Atol Arc To be added. Abilities Devil Fruit Powers See Kansei Kansei No Mi. Meriden's Devil Fruit allows him to focus inertia into a form similar to Haki, but can only damage foes. It also allows him to block Seastone's effects. The class of this fruit is currently unknown, but it is not a Logia-type. Pistol Sword Skills See keikai. Meriden has a Pistol Sword known as Keikai (警戒 "Vigilance") which is sometimes used in combat. Other Trivia * Meriden is named after a village in England, which is marked with a monument as being the centre of the country.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meriden,_West_Midlands Category:Grand Nu Age Characters Category:Villains Category:Plague Pirates Category:Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users